EAGLE MEETS A LEOPARD
by coolesteagle
Summary: A GOVERNMENT ASSASSIN


EAGLE MEETS A LEOPARD

By coolesteagle Reviews - 0

It started the way it always starts. I was in my office finishing my post-mission report, when the intercom beeped. I picked up the handset and spoke, "Eagle here."  
My boss spoke in my ear. "Step in my office a moment would you?"  
I made it to his office within about five minutes. After brief words back and forth I took the only visible chair in front of his desk. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen was taking up the other chair. Her beauty stole the breath straight from my lungs.  
" I have a new assignment," for you he said succinctly. "And this is it." He nodded at the female in the chair.  
"You mean bodyguard," I asked incredulously. "I don't do that boss, you know that."  
TWO

At seven the nest morning we were winging our way to Iran. On a big jet airliner as the song says. To the unknowing it would have seemed I were being insolent to the Bossman. However we are taught, as well as being encouraged to, question orders. Well to a point, anyway. After fixing me with a mean glare Bozeman, his nickname meaning bossman, did the introductions. Seems her name is Natalie Achmed. She's an American, but married to a wealthy former Saudi.  
He began his briefing, "Mrs. Achmed is in fact a widow, her husband died of heart failure two days ago. Her husband was a supporter of a lot of the terror groups over there. She has pulled all support of these groups by the estate. Now, her husband's family has requested her presence in Iran in two days for the funeral.  
"Intel has reason to believe that one of these groups will take her and force her to sign over to them a certain sum, or sums. You are to escort her and make sure nothing happens until her return. You don't need a cover. You are an operative of the  
Central Intelligence Agency you are there to make sure Mrs. Achmed returns safely, do I make myself clear?  
"Yes, sir," I remarked humbly.  
"Okay," he continued. "You are booked on the first flight out tomorrow departing Dulles international. After we've finished here you can go to the groups Washington apartment, catch a night's snooze, grab a bag and meet your charge at airport at four in the morning. Did you wish to say anything Mrs. Achmed?"  
"Nothing except that I think he'll work out fine," she stated softly looking me over. I felt like a pound of ground round under her look.  
"Then if you wouldn't mind," said Bozeman. Mr. Eagle and I have internal business to discuss."  
"Okay," she replied softly. Then to me, "see you bright and early tomorrow at Dulles."  
"Sure enough," I told her," till four a.m. ma'am."  
After the door closed behind her I asked the boss, "what business?"  
He smiled. "Let's get down to the business of your real mission."  
I just stared open-mouthed. I shouldn't have been surprised. As I said earlier I am no bodyguard, in fact it's practically the opposite. I am what we refer to in the business as a counter-assassin.  
He went on. "What do you know about Mohammed bin Saheed?"  
Well, sir, according to Intelligence he is a high ranking officer with al-qaeda."  
"That's correct," he told me,"as far as it goes. In fact we have the best reason to believe he is second only to Bin Laden." we know now, absolutely, that he personally planned every aspect of 9/11."  
"Ok but what has it to do with me, Mrs. Achmed, and this funeral."  
"Well, there's so much money involved, that it is certain he will himself be involved in the, um, coercion of Mrs. Achmed."  
"I suppose that makes her the bait and me the trap, correct? Does she know what you have schemed?"  
"No, said succinctly. And there is no reason for her to know. You trail along with her and the second he shows his face you plug him."  
Yeah it would be that easy, sure. "And I get out, how?"  
"You need not worry about that. We will get you out, no worries. It's your job to make certain he stops breathing. All right that's it Eagle, you best go get ready, and don't forget your tools. Same arrangement, use the special bag."  
"Yes, sir," I replied meekly. I'll get it done.  
I just love jobs where I need not worry about minor details. I still carry scars from too many times before.  
So here I was on plane going to a country to commit a felony with no sure way out. Beneath me in a lock box in my biggest case, sits my three favorite guns and enough ammo to obliterate the imperial guards, if there are imperial guards. And sitting beside me is a very pretty, and very sullen woman. Yes, this was sure to be a pleasant trip, a very pleasant vacation indeed.

THREE

Two days later; deceased's entire family was gathered in his attorney's office. The funeral services went well. The inside one went better, than the outside. The outdoor temperature had to be 110+ in the shade. Problem was, there wasn't any? My client, well whatever, was a wreck, crying the whole time.  
Everyone in the office, including the attorney and myself were expensively dressed. I have a number of expensively tailored suits, as I am still a licensed attorney. The point is even a professional can't spot. At this time I happened to be wearing a .22 two-shot Derringer, in an ankle holster. Under the armpit, in a leather holster, nestles my .44 magnum, a ferocious weapon.  
The attorney had finished reading the will. It seems the Mrs. seemed to have inherited the majority estate. A house, in Iran, and a small sum of cash, went to the rest of his family. After the reading Mr. Hamseed, the attorney, asked the widow if she wished to keep making the contributions the deceased had started.  
"No thanks," she replied. "There are charities to which I belong, of which my husband would approve. I'll stick with those, thanks"  
"Well if you need anything from me let me know."  
"Will do." and with that she got up and went out the door with me behind her. When we got outside there was already a car waiting.  
We had previously told the driver to take us back to the hotel. We sat back in the seat to relax.  
"So Eagle," she spoke, quietly. "What now?"  
"Well number one," I said. "You can make it Mike."  
Well my name isn't exactly Mike, it's not really Eagle either. In the department of assassins we only go by code names. Only the Bossman can connect code names and personal ones. If it truly matters I am John P. Jones, however I did not say this to her. I did say, "Secondly we wait. I mean the rest is up to the opposition, if there is any. The hardest thing I've learned is that 90 of this job is inaction."  
After saying this I sat back and relaxed, I mean, totally. She sat there fuming, some can wait and some can't.  
My inner clock said it was ten minutes later. The car suddenly began to slow, the stopped. Men were approaching from every side. Both back-seat doors were flung open. Hands reached in and grabbed Achmed she whisked off. I saw her being hustled into another car then it sped off.  
I reached across the seat, grabbed the door handle pulled it shut, pushing the lock down at the same time. I had locked my door at first sign of slowing. I then reached over the seat, one hand on top the driver's head, the other under his chin yanked up and twisted, the snap was audible inside the car. I then locked both front doors, and maneuvered myself into the font seat.  
I did not feel any remorse, I knew this man was in on this; in fact I had a feeling something was going to happen. I just was not quite ready for the abruptness with which she was swiped.  
I pushed him out of my way and got in under the wheel. I was squealing tires within sixty seconds of having been stopped. There was yelling screaming, and pounding all around, as I hauled tail, in the wake of the disappearing vehicle.  
Fortunately the freaks in the getaway ride did not notice I had taken control of this vehicle. I slowed immediately after fleeing the scene. I let them get far enough away that they would not notice they were being pursued.  
We drove for what seemed to be ten minutes. They did not even check to see whether they were being followed. Obviously they expected their cohorts to follow, with me meekly in the back seat. After a while we drove into a residential area. Sometime after that their brake lights shone, letting me know they were stopping. I slowed even more, taking note of the address they pulled into.  
I took a right around the next corner, and then pulled to a stop. I went through the back yard of the house two doors from the one I wanted. I snuck as quiet and stealthily as possible, all the way around the far side of the house. Ducking past windows I made it to the corner.  
There was a guy right in front of me. Another one stood on the porch at the other end. Both of them held machine pistols, and were very alert. Fortunately they were also facing away from me. I pulled the magnum out from under my jacket. I took careful aim on the closest man took a breath, and let it fire. The bullet took him high on the side of the head. Blood and brains sprayed the side of the house. The gun automatically took a bead on the second person and shot him, before the first shot could even register on him.  
The second man took it in the neck, arterial blood pumping like a sprinkler, flowing everywhere. I sprinted to the porch hopping straight onto it. I was beside the door trying to figure the best way in. I was just about to break down the door and shoot my way in when I heard a gun report from the inside.  
I lifted my leg, and kicked, tearing the jamb apart the door bouncing off the inside wall. Inside was the woman I was supposed to protect standing over the body of the man I was sent to kill, a smoking gun in her right hand.  
She stuck out her right hand, and grinning, spoke. "Pleased to meet you, they call me snow leopard."

FOUR

Four days later I was back in Washington D.C, having finished my mission reports.  
The Iranian Government had decided that we were innocent of any wrongdoing. I had done my job and protected a citizen of the United States. All My actions were deemed as self-defense, or that of another. All actions taken by Snow Leopard, pardon me Natalie Achmed, were deemed necessary for self-protection. They escorted us directly to the airport where we were greeted by our luggage and immediately hustled on to a departing flight. We were told we were welcome to come back, but encouraged not to.  
So now here we were in a small meeting room at Langley, in the section, that belongs to the department of assassinations (Dept. A). Here there are comfy chairs and a sofa. Even a t.v. well a closed circuit actually.  
"Well, sir," I stated. "Thanks heap for the confidence Good to know how much I am trusted"  
"Oh stop the fake humility Eagle, need to know I'm afraid."  
"Oh I guess I didn't need to know what I was up against. Sorry to disappoint you by remaining alive."  
"Eagle you crack me up," he laughed. "You would have been in no less danger if you knew. Look, you asked me how you could get out. That was the only way to, by making certain it was self-defense all the way. You were the real bait, you know and for that it was better if it looked real instead of acted." You do realize," I stated. That I am a lawyer, and that is synonymous with actor, Okay I get it I was the bait, he wouldn't have come himself it were just a wife. He had to realize that he questions her right there instead of flying her somewhere else. I did not realize I had such a dangerous reputation. But I still don't see why I could not know she was one of us."  
It's just that it would have served no purpose. I wasn't trying to deceive you, it just did not matter"  
" Okay, okay," I told him. I'll let that drop. One question though did Achmed die of a heart attack, or was he merely the first part of her assignment."  
"When have you ever known me to leave anything to chance. Oh, and before you ask, her inheritance goes to the widows orphans of terror wars."  
Ah, I should have known Dept. A motto nothing left to chance. Good one.

END OF AN EAGLE ADVENTURE!


End file.
